The Lost Dreamer
by Black Rose of Hope
Summary: The dark lord has found a way to break into peoples dreams, giving him access to a whole new world of evil.. can a young wizard from America do something to stop him?


**Chapter one**

It was dark, but in the Dark Forest, it normally was. People who lived in the area often spoke of children entering the forest and to return speaking words that made no since. Or to never return at all, but tonight someone was headed there now.  
A carriage traveled the dirt road into the thick growth of gnarled trees and brush that populated the dark forest. Most of the trees according to the legend were the lost children under an evil spell, but most people say that is "poppycock".

The carriage continued to travel the road, its lamps shifted and swayed spewing light all around showing the aged trees light for what looked like the first time in a thousand years. The carriage was black, the light showed that it was also horseless, some unseen force was pulling it. The driver who sat holding no reins whatsoever seemed to be intent on watching the road with his last bit of power. By the looks of the man there was to be no more life any moment. His face was aged to the point the bags under his eyes could show his skull, if they were to hang any lower. His eyes were so milky they looked dead at it were. Every time the light hit them they neither blinked nor dilate. His hair looked white, and as if it were never combed in his life span. Every so often he shouted to the invisible force to move faster. His voice was forceful and weak at the same time, how that was managed, was not known.  
The carriage its-self was occupied, behind the closed curtains sat a man in the dark, his face never hit the light, it was for the better. He was not alone either, he spoke in a hiss to his companion. Who sputtered in response.

"...You will do this for me, you know..." said the man with a hiss.  
"Yes, you know I will master, why would I not obey?" said the second. Who sounded like he was about to wet himself.  
"Your loyalties lie with me, no doubt, but your braveness has bounds that stretch as wide as your brain is small." said the first with such hate it would melt steel.  
"m.master... I would kill for you and I have-"  
"I KNOW YOUR LOYAL YOU RAT"  
"...sir.."  
"Tell me you will do your task"  
"I will"  
"Sir-" said the third voice, it was the old man.  
"Yes.. Charles" hissed the first.  
"We are there"  
"Wonderful" he hissed with glee, and the second sputterd once more, as the second climbed out of the stopped carriage. He was short, in the pale light no other details could be seen. Once out he reached into the carriage and pulled a long struggling object out, as it turns out it was a person, who began shouting as his mouth was freed of the gag.  
"NO! I don't know anything!-" he yelled, but was slapped across the face by the short man.  
"Master, ask him if you will." said the short man with deep fear in his voice. As the owner of the first voice, tall and skinny exited the carriage.  
"Yes, I shall..." he said as he walked to the bound man on the ground and sat on his knees,  
"You, your name is Jeremy is it not?" he hissed.  
"Right sir... please don't kill me!" the young man bellowed in tears.  
"Tell me, your father is a Ministry of Magic worker, correct?" he hissed with a dripping evil. Jeremy sobbed, the second man stood a few feet from them and trembled.  
"Tell me, or do I have to use magic to get what I want from you?" said the first with anger and annoyance rising in his voice.  
"P..please! Don't k..kill me.. Ill tell you what you want but don't kill me!" the young man sobbed.  
"There is my boy, good young man has is priorities correct eh' Wormtail?" said the first. The second nodded in response to the comment.  
"Y..yes master." Wormtail, the second answered.  
"Tell me, where is the Dreamer?" he hissed.  
"The what?..." Jeremy asked, fear in his voice etched with confusion.  
"YOU, you know what I'm talking about..." he paused letting the remark sink in then went on, and wisped; " Your the secret keeper... and I bet you hold to your oath, so Wormtail will have to do something to make you spill, even it spills your blood.." he hissed..  
Wormtail walked up, holding out something like a wand. He said something and the boy shouted in agony. Screams filled the night, but no one could have ever known, because no one was around for miles. That night the forest had seen life for the first time in a long while. Later, the forest will have an occupant, a young man will be found dead. With no visible wounds, and a look of terror forever on his pale face. More rumors will be made about the evil forest, and its darkness.

**Chapter Two**  
_The Homecoming_

Growing up is hard, but for Orex it was really hard. Fine, some would say he had it easy, his dad worked at a bank. Orex attended a private school, so what is hard about that? Well count the facts that his dad broke spells for a wizard bank hidden from the rest of the world and Orex attended a school devoted to witchcraft and wizardry you have an abnormal day ahead of you. Don't stop there; Orex did not know his mother because she was counted as a magical creature. A race of human wolf hybrids called the Necron. They never saw their own children until their nineteenth birthday..._ That is all I have for now.. send reviews if you want to see more.!_


End file.
